The Garden of Eden
by lanieloveu
Summary: Her intentions were only to help her best friend. She never dreamed things would get so out of hand. She knew it was wrong, but the pull of him was too great to resist. The way he made her feel was too good to ignore. The attraction was too strong to be denied. A Two-Shot story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey characters involved in this story belong to the author EL James.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **The Garden of Eden**

 **Chapter One**

 **Elena's POV**

Exhausted, I crawl out of bed and slip on my black silk kimono robe.

Christian's birthday party ran late. Of course, he didn't show up until it was almost over. I smile, pleased at myself, knowing I taught him that.

I didn't get much sleep with Linc snoring beside me. His short salt and pepper head is resting hard on his pillow, a puddle of drool at his mouth.

I don't remember hearing him come in last night. Its not like I was expecting him. Dottie or Rebecca, whatever his latest whore's name is, must have been too busy to entertain him all night.

What she sees in him is a mystery to me. He is not half the man he used to be when I first met him.

His disgusting eating habits and heavy drinking have not aged him well. I'm certain its the money she's after. The poor thing is shit out of luck because no one is getting any of that but me. I've done my time in earning it.

I frown in disgusts at him when he rolls over and farts in his sleep. His pot belly flaps to the opposite side of the bed as he scratches his ass in my face. Its only a matter of time before he drops dead of something. The thought of that makes me laugh as I leave him to take a shower.

The bathroom tile is cold under my feet. Linc refuses to turn on the heat at night, saying it costs too much to heat the house. The man owns the most successful lumbar company on the west coast and he'd rather we catch Pneumonia than spend a few extra dollars on heat.

He does it out of spite. To punish me for the affair he found out about eight years ago.

Its been almost a decade and he is still punishing me for the indiscretion. Its not like there haven't been others. Its not like he is exactly faithful to me. Never has he been faithful. On our honeymoon, I caught him down at the bar with his tongue down the waitresses throat and that was a week after I found out he'd been fucking our wedding planner. Lord only knows why I still married him.

He was quite simply the best of a lot of lousy options.

I stand at the sink to inspect my face. The outline of Grace's hand is still red and hot on my skin. I place a cool washcloth to soothe it.

Linc was livid when he saw it. I suppose in his mind, he is the only one that can lay claim in beating me.

He beats me for daring to disapprove of his many affairs.

The first time was when he got me back up to our honeymoon suite. It was my fault that waitress threw a drink in his face for having the audacity to be married and on his honeymoon. For weeks, I sported a bruised eye I had to hide under makeup.

That set the tone for our marriage and it was the beginning of the most disgustingly volatile thirty years of my life.

That is, until we moved to Bellevue and next door to the Greys.

That is, until I met him. The boy that would change my life. The boy that would save me from myself.

I first met him when he was thirteen.

Christian Grey. No doubt, he was handsome, even then. His copper hair was as thick and unruly as he was. His gray eyes would look right through you if they weren't burning angry holes in you if you dared say a word to him. He was tall and lanky for his age, but not in any way awkward.

Even at thirteen, he had total command over his body.

He was standoffish. Nothing like his obnoxiously chatty siblings, Mia and Elliot.

Through those first few years, Grace and I became close. I confided in her of the pain I was in for having lost custody of my daughter, who was about the same age as Mia. I knew I wouldn't have been a good mother. She is better off with her father, but back then, it was a devastating blow to my ego.

Grace had confided in me about the difficulties she and her husband Carrick were having with Christian. His birthmother, Ella was a drug addict who sold herself for money. Christian was badly neglected in her care and was all but starved when he was discovered at four years old sitting next to her dead body, eating on nothing but frozen peas and moldy bread. She spoke of his fear of touch. Not being able to comfort him when he was a child broke her heart.

I was nothing if not sympathetic to her pain. She often said having someone to talk to about her troubles eased them for her. I was happy to help out my dear friend and lend her an ear.

By the time Christian was fifteen, she and Carrick were at the end of their rope with him. He had been suspended from four schools for fighting and he was on his third Psychologist in the same amount of years.

The day I suggested he come over and help clear my garden was the day I witnessed his behavior first hand.

 _"_ _Grace, can I borrow the car," he came storming in the kitchen where she and I sat having coffee._

 _I had been away for a few months helping Linc start a new business in California. I couldn't help but notice how much Christian had grown in such a short time._

 _"_ _Christian, where are your manners? Will you please say hello to Mrs. Lincoln?"_

 _"_ _Hey," he said to me, not even glancing in my direction. "Now can I borrow the car?"_

 _"_ _Absolutely not, young man. You aren't even old enough to drive. Never mind the fact that you are grounded while we look for you another school this summer. Right now, your father is waiting to speak to you in his study. Say goodbye to Mrs. Lincoln."_

 _"_ _Whatever," he said, walking away._

 _To say Grace was embarrassed by his behavior would be a gross misrepresentation of her feelings._

 _"_ _I had no idea it had gotten so bad," I told her, watching him go right out the front door instead of to speak to his father, like he was told._

 _"_ _I just don't know what else to do, Elena. I know he is testing us. He's lashing out because he's hurting. He has so much unresolved anger where his childhood is concerned. At the same time, I don't know how to make him see that his behavior is completely unacceptable. Carrick is at his limit. I was in fear last night. I thought he might strike Christian when he came in three hours past his curfew. He was so disrespectful in the things he said. He wasn't even allowed out."_

 _"_ _Grace, you have got to get a handle on him," I told her._

 _"_ _I know. I know, you're right but it isn't that easy. He is already so distant. I don't want to push him away in farther."_

 _"_ _Not that I know anything about raising kids, but I think he needs responsibility and he needs discipline."_

 _"_ _How am I to manage that when he won't listen to any form of reason."_

 _"_ _Maybe if it came from someone else. Now listen, Linc is still in San Francisco for a few more days. I still have the Magnolia tree turned over in my garden from last week's storm. I was waiting for him to clear it. I want to start planting again. Maybe Christian can help. Perhaps work off some of that pent-up aggression he has. Maybe he'll enjoy planting pretty things."_

 _"_ _I don't want to burden you with this, Elena."_

 _"_ _I don't mind. I can use the help. He can start first thing in the morning."_

That was my first mistake, thinking that I could help my friend with her son.

He was breaking her heart and I hated seeing her so upset. She had been nothing but kind to me. Not everyone in town made that kind of effort where I was concerned. None of our neighbors where friendly. The wives avoided me in particular, still do. Linc jokes its because I look like a harlot with my blonde hair and Marilyn Monroe figure.

If it wasn't for Grace, I wouldn't have any friends at all. Not that I've ever needed them. I was always a loner. Growing up in a trailer park in Lexington, Kentucky, the odds were already stacked against me.

My father was the town drunk and my mother worked day and night as a waitress at the Corner Café on the other end of town. Dad would come home stinking of liquor, crawling into my bed at night. I got the hell out of there as soon as I could.

To this day, I can't stand the smell of whiskey.

Christian was doing well at first. He was making quick work of clearing the garden and cutting down all the branches. I had agreed to pay him ten dollars a branch, so it was a good incentive for him.

The day was stifling hot. I'd spent most of the morning lounging out at the pool in my bikini. I was never one for reading and I was bored with television. Linc wasn't answering my calls, so I had no one to talk to.

That was my second mistake, being lonely and not recognizing the danger it brought- not recognizing the danger Christian brought.

I was sipping lemonade with my sunglasses on. My staring was going unnoticed, or so I thought. But more than once, I caught him starring right back at me with a smug smirk on his face. I didn't even realize I was checking him out until he took of his T-shirt and I found I couldn't look away.

Gone was the lanky thirteen-year-old he was just two years prior. He was halfway through puberty and it certainly agreed with him.

Every muscle was defined. He was Adonis personified. A very hot and sexy Adonis that had me licking my lips at the beads of sweat running down his torso.

I found myself running the tip of my index finger around the rim of my glass, imagining I was touching the most intimate parts of him. I brought the glass up to my lips to taste him. The sweetened light yellow liquid cooled my throat, but did little to ease the heat radiating from my core. His imaginary moans of pleasure had me squirming too much in my seat. I was a sopping wet mess and it had nothing to do with the sweltering sun.

Slipping on my coverup to hide my embarrassment, I quickly went inside to refill my glass.

I watched him, unabashed from the large picture frame of my kitchen window. I knew what I was thinking was wrong. He was my best friend's teenage son.

More than that, he was a fifteen-year-old boy. But to his credit, he didn't look like a boy. He was young, yes. But he was no boy. Nothing about him gave any indication that he was anything other than a well-developed young man. But still, he was young. Much too young for me. Forget about the fact that I was still newly married. I hadn't even thought to cheat on Linc back then.

Linc and I were many things to one another but lovers were not one of them. At least not on a regular basis by that point. He would fuck me for his pleasure when he was horny. Otherwise, he barely ever looked at me.

His interest in me ended the day he made me his wife. I was only kept for show. He paraded me in front of his business associates. He loved pretending to be the big family man. After that was done, he left me alone to be ignored.

All the hard work I'd gone through to keep my body right for him. He never noticed. Nothing I ever did turned him on. He was getting what I had to offer elsewhere. It hurt, but I wasn't about to give him up. I had put in too much work. I had sacrificed too much of myself in being his wife and it had taken a toll on my self-esteem.

What I wouldn't have given for someone like Christian to give me some attention. He was young and vibrant- everything that Linc wasn't.

Unable to stop them, my thoughts about him became filthy.

Just his name on the tip of my tongue made me want to touch myself. My hand creeped up my short coverup. I fantasied they were his hands-strong and rough, sliding between my wet legs.

I never took my eyes off him as he purposefully moved about my garden, picking up the large branches with ease, throwing them into a messy pile.

My fingers worked at my clit, picturing his mouth there instead, bringing me closer to my orgasm. I pictured his taut muscles underneath my hands. His skin marked by the red scratches of my fingernails running down his back. His name escapes my tongue in a whisper as I cum.

I lean against the wall, sated by my own hand and disgusted with myself.

This was beyond wrong, he was my best friend's son.

He was a child, only two years into puberty.

There is no way to justify my attraction to him. It both shocked and scared me, but more than that, it excited me. It was a feeling I had forgotten. It felt good. It felt forbidden. I clung to those feelings. It had been so long since I felt so alive.

And as wrong as I knew it was, I was about to make my final and biggest mistake.

My only defense is, at the time, I couldn't imagine that my actions would devastate so many lives and if I did, I was too far gone to care.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This story will be in two parts.**

 **Dont forget to find me on Facebook under my name and to join The Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood.**

 **Also check out my website Lanielove . com**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **The Garden of Eden**

 **Part 2**

 **Christian's POV**

My birthday party was shit.

I've always hated parties. Now, I can add this one to the list as well as to my long list of fuck ups where my life is concerned. I can't believe Elena's behavior tonight. Why the fuck couldn't she have left well enough alone? I know she's pissed at me for "crawling back" to Ana, as she put it when she scolded me for it.

She swears Ana will break my heart again and leave me a broken mess. She doesn't hesitate to remind me of how she had to help put me back together during the five days of perpetual darkness I was in when Ana walked out on me.

Elena was pleased I was done with her then, and now that Ana is back in my life, Elena is more determined than ever to protect me from her. Why can't she see there is no need? As long as I give Ana what she wants, she will stay with me.

 _"_ _You submitted to her," she yelled when she found out I fell to my knees at Ana's feet when I thought she was leaving me again because of my Leila fuck up. She hasn't yelled at me since I was 15 years old. "Christian, you are beyond that now. You are the CEO of your own company. You are the master of your own universe. How dare you fall to your knees for_ _ **any**_ _woman. I have taught you better than that. For years I have molded you and for what? It sure as hell wasn't to have this no-account girl regress you back to a goddamn sub. I won't allow this to happen to you. I won't allow her to damage you so severely again."_

 _"_ _Enough, Elena," I told her. "Ana is a part of my life and you will accept that."_

 _"_ _The hell I will."_

Now, unable to sleep, I check my cellphone once again.

I don't even realize I'm checking for her call until I feel the sting of disappointed at not seeing her name on my screen. I should have known she wouldn't call. Mom and Ana humiliated her tonight and I allowed it. Not only did I allow it, but I participated in it. I am sure she is hurt beyond reason, though she would never admit that she any feelings deep enough to hurt.

Leaving Ana to sleep, I move into the great room to play the piano. I pick a more upbeat piece hoping that it will help clear my mind and my foul mood.

I lost my only friend tonight in Elena.

I told her our friendship was over-that I never wanted to see her again. It was a knee jerk reaction. I was pissed at how she was disrespecting Ana and the fact that she chose to do it right after our engagement announcement. I knew how she felt about my relationship and the fact that I was giving up BDSM to be with Ana.

I knew the confrontation was out of concern that I was losing too much of myself. That I was sacrificing too much of who I am just to be with Ana. Elena doesn't understand love. I didn't either, until Ana showed me.

Elena never had anyone to show her. Perhaps, I am the closest she's ever come to the feeling.

Thorough the yeas, none of her other subs have ever been as close to her as I am. Of course, none was as young as I was, at least, none that I am aware.

The fact that she had to teach me everything about how to please her and the fact that she had to nurture me while doing it, made our bond all the more special.

It was like we both tapped into a bizarre type of mother/son relationship that filled a void in our lives. The sex was just icing on the cake.

I always felt like I was special to her. I always felt like I was first in line for her time and attention. I liked being so special to someone. I was never special to my own mother and as much as I knew Grace loved me, I had to share her with Elliot and Mia.

Elena was mine. She was all mine and as long as I pleased her, I was able to do with her whatever I wanted. I trusted her to do with me whatever she wanted. She was respectful of my boundaries. Even when she was beating my ass, she was always respectful of my hang-ups. I could relax with her, knowing that she wouldn't really hurt me.

Now, I've lost that special feeling tonight and I don't quite know how to be without it.

Elena was my beacon.

She was the one person I could go to for advice when I'd lost my footing. The one person who could get me back in focus when I'd lost control.

No one could remind me of myself the way she could.

Even in my weakest moments, I was a king in her eyes and she insisted that I act accordingly. She showed me how to hone every skill, from my choice in clothes, to my taste in music, food, and wine.

With her watchful eye, I perfected my cockiness.

She made me believe I was Christian _fucking_ Grey before I actually was Christian _fucking_ Grey.

Her faith in my abilities has always been unwavering.

Mom and Dad will never understand the depth of our friendship and neither will Ana.

It only proves to isolate me farther from them.

I can't tell anyone how much I am hurting right now. They would disprove. They would see me as weak or wrong for caring so much about the woman who seduced me at 15. The pedophile that is Mrs. Robinson. That's what Ana pegs her as. How could they understand me missing her now? Who could I tell my feelings about this to?

Elena. I could tell her. She would certainly understand me.

I pick up my cell to dial her number but stop myself. I get up from the piano bench and wander over to the bar instead, pouring myself a glass of bourbon.

I smile, bringing the glass to my lips, remembering the first time Elena caught me hungover from drinking.

She was watching me from her living room window as I approached her front door, struggling to keep one foot in front of the other. How she noticed it, I can't say. Mom and Dad never did.

 _"_ _You're late," she said, letting me in._

 _"_ _Very observant," I told her, stumbling past her._

 _I was eating a bag of Cheetos and drinking a grape flavored Gatorade, trying hard to deal with the hangover I woke up with. I had been out drinking the night before. I'd snuck into my room about an hour earlier, just in time for Dad to wake me up and tell me to get over to the Lincolns before he went to court. I didn't even have time to change out of my clothes._

 _I must have done a well enough job with Elena because she didn't say another word to me after that, so I went straight to work, breaking apart that damn mammoth magnolia tree in her garden._

 _When mom first said I was to help her, I nearly lost it._

 _No fucking way in hell was I going to break my back doing that shit in someone else's yard. At that time, I was barely doing the miniscule chores her and dad tried to give me. Christ, I was such a prick back then._

 _I relented, for two reasons._

 _One being, I hated disappointing mom, or Grace as I called her back then. She was still my angel even though I was too deep in my own shit to let her know._

 _The second reason was because her best friend was hot as fuck. She sure as hell didn't look like any of the mothers in the neighborhood, that was for damn sure. And she didn't look like any of the sluts for girls Elliot used to bring around and fuck right under mom and dad's nose._

 _Elena was all woman._

 _Elliot and I were both crushing on her. I don't know how many times we fought over her. Like either of us even had a chance in hell, or so I thought._ _So many times, I wanted to brag to my big brother the asshole, but I never said a word._

 _I promised Elena I would never tell and I kept my promise to her until tonight._

 _I remember the summer sun was high in the sky that day I showed up hungover._

 _It was also the first time she kissed me. I was sweating like hell with that alcohol still in my veins, so I took off my shirt like I had done the first day of work._

 _Exposing my chest was not something I would usually do, but I was alone in the garden. Only Elena's eyes were on me. She had pretty much kept her distance, but I could feel her watching me. Maybe she thought I was going to steal one of her damn magnolia blossoms._

 _I'd caught her watching me the day before when she was strutting around in that damn bikini. I almost chopped my fucking hand off. I was so busy checking her out._

 _"_ _Son of a bitch," I yelled out in anger when I felt the sting of a bee on my stomach. Little bastard was on the tree branch I'd just picked up. His fucking stinger was sticking out of my skin next to my belly button and he was down on the ground at my feet. I stomped him with my high-top sneaker. "Fucking die, you piece of shit."_

 _I went inside to put water on the sting. It was burning like all hell._

 _I was furious at that bee. The bastard not only stung me but took away the buzz I had going on since last night._

 _"_ _Hey, lady," I called Elena when I saw her enter the kitchen. She was carrying a first aid kit. I guess she must have seen what happened. "Got anything for bee stings in there? The damn stinger is still in me."_

 _"_ _Come stand before me," she said._

 _"Nah, I'm cool._ _I can do it myself," I told her, grabbing for the kit to slide it over to where I was standing. She held tight to it, forcing me to look at her. I wondered what her fucking deal was._

 _"_ _I won't tell you again," she said. Her voice was low and authoritative._

 _"_ _Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes at her as I did what she said. I wasn't in the mood to start any shit._

 _"_ _Rolling your eyes is a very inappropriate thing to do. I won't tolerate such disrespect."_

 _"_ _What are you going to do, tell my mom," I teased her. Like I gave a shit what she did._

 _"_ _Hardly. Grace can barely handle you as it is. She is much too lenient."_

 _"_ _Hey watch it, lady. That's my mom you're talking about."_

 _"_ _It will serve you well to remember that she's your mom. If it wasn't for her, where would you be right now? You need to show her some gratitude and stop acting like a snot-nosed, spoiled little shit with problems."_

 _"Like you know anything about me_ _."_

 _"_ _Everyone has problems, Christian. And most kids your age would love to have parents like yours."_

 _"Yeah right._ _Whatever you say, lady."_

 _I jumped when she slammed her hand down on the first aid kit, scattering its contents. I was going to ask her what her problem was before she stepped closer to me, almost threatening._

 _"_ _If you whatever me one more time, I will slap the piss out of you. And you will call me Mrs. Lincoln. Show me some goddamn respect in my house, young man."_

 _"_ _Whatev…" I started._

 _The next thing I knew, my head went flying to the side and my cheek was on fire. It hurt way worse than that fucking bee sting at my stomach._

 _I was completely stunned. No one had ever slapped me before. Well, not since I'd grown old enough to fight back. But how the fuck was I supposed to fight her? She was a woman for fuck sakes. A hard hitting one at that._

 _I just stood there burning angry holes into her with my mouth open and my hand on my cheek. I saw the same anger reflecting in her eyes and it scared me a little. Its not like I was going up against another kid. Going up against an adult had different consequences, especially if she was friends with your mom._

 _I wanted to stay pissed. I wanted to lash out at her, but all I could see was the shoulder strap of her blouse that had come down. It was exposing the top of her left breast._

 _It was the first time I'd been that close to a tit._

 _I'd seen my share of them in the porn I would sneak and watch, but this was my first flesh and blood tit._

 _The real deal is nothing like that shit on TV._

 _Her eyes narrowed when she saw that I 'd noticed her exposed boob-top and didn't look away like I was supposed to. But she didn't do a damn thing to cover it back up either, so what the hell did she expect me to do._

 _"_ _Keep still," she said._

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _I was too transfixed on her tit to notice her pulling out the bee stinger._

 _"_ _Shit," I yelled out, backing away from the little prick of pain._

 _"_ _Keep still," she barked at me, annoyed that I hadn't listened the first time. I did what she said as she cleaned the area that was already starting to swell. "I would offer Benadryl but you stink of whiskey. Its disgusting."_

 _"_ _Its cough syrup," I shrugged._

 _I felt her hands still at my stomach. Her fingers were soft and gentle as they cleaned me. It sure as fuck didn't feel this good when Grace attempted to help me, not that I'd let her much back then._

 _My dick got hard in my jeans and her eyes narrowed at me. I could see she was furious again at my reaction to her._

 _Well fucking excuse me for finding her hot._

 _"_ _Clean up this mess and get back to work," she ordered before walking away._

 _Whatever. I thought the word that time instead of saying it._

 _Without thinking about it, I put everything back in the first aid kit and went back out to the garden to finish my work._

 _I tried to get her tits off my mind and the feel of her fingers on my chest, but the sting on my face and stomach were constant reminders. Me sweating my ass off in the heat was not helping the sensations at all._

 _I tossed a huge branch in the new pile I created for that day just in time to see her walking towards me with a tall glass of Lemonade in her hand. She had changed into a mini sundress that left little to the imagination. It was skimpy and white. It clung to her curves, rubbing against them as she walked._

 _She took a sip of the lemonade before she offered me the glass._

 _"_ _Hell yes," I said taking it, drinking it in a few gulps. Fuck it was cold and perfectly sweetened._

 _"_ _The proper response would be thank you," she told me._

 _"_ _Yeah, whatever. Thanks."_

 _I handed her back the empty glass but she refused to take it, so I walked over to her patio and put it on the table._

 _I turned back around just in time for the palm of her hand to hit me again, this time on my opposite cheek. Then I was pissed._

 _"_ _What the fuck is your prob-"_

 _Before I could get the words out, her lips were on mine, roughly kissing me._

 _My first kiss and I had no clue as to what to do._

 _I stood frozen, my eyes wide, my mouth agape, and my hands up in surrender so she wouldn't touch my chest. Her tongue was in mouth. It teased my tongue and teeth before I closed my mouth around hers. I didn't really know what to do. Was I supposed to suck her tongue or stick mine into her mouth? They sure as hell didn't show you what was happening inside the mouth on the pornos._

 _It was really kind of nasty._

 _I was grossed out by the thought of her spit getting in my mouth, but something about it was nice._

 _I knew it was sexual, even though it didn't feel as good as it looked like it would on TV. It didn't turn me on near as much, but I guessed it was because I wasn't doing it right._

 _She took my hand and placed it at her tit. I could feel the supple mound and the hard nipple underneath the satin of her dress. That turned me on more than the kiss._

 _"_ _Tomorrow, I expect better from you," she said._

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _FOCUS," she yelled as she smacked my hand off her. "You are to arrive on time, freshly showered, SOBER, and respectful. Now go home. And figure out a way to explain your reddened face before you get there. Not a word of this to anyone. This is our little secret."_

 _She turned to leave but came back to face me once again._

 _"_ _Do exactly as your told and soon, I will take care of this," she said, running her hand along the seam of my crotch, cupping my hard on._

 _I damn near jumped a foot off the ground. No one had ever touched my dick before._

"Remember, this is our little secret."

 _I nodded._

 _Satisfied that I wouldn't tell, I watched as she walked away, hypnotized by the sway of her hips._

 _Panic started to set in when I couldn't remember what she had told me to do for tomorrow. I wasn't paying attention._

 _I knew I was going to be totally fucked if I didn't remember by the morning as I walked through my front door._

 _"_ _Christian," I heard mom's voice calling to me in the sitting room._

 _"_ _Hey, mom," I greeted her, absentmindedly. My thoughts were elsewhere. I noticed her eyes widened a little in surprise at the greeting._

 _"_ _What happened to your face?"_

 _"_ _Oh, its just… the heat was getting to me, so Mrs. Lincoln sent me home early."_

 _"_ _Perhaps you working so much isn't such a great idea," she said with concern in her eyes as she studied my face._

 _"_ _No, its okay, really. I don't mind it."_

 _"_ _As long as Elena isn't pushing you too hard to finish up."_

 _"_ _No, she's cool. She...she gives me lemonade... and stuff."_

 _"Well, t_ _hat's very nice of her, Dear. Why don't you go and put some cool water on your face and use some of the calamine lotion in my medicine cabinet."_

 _"Okay, mom," I told her._

 _"Are you sure you're feeling alright? Has the sun gotten to you?"_

 _"I'm all good," I laughed._

 _I ran up to my room and locked my door. Stripping myself out of my T shirt, jeans, and sneakers, I laid on my bed with nothing but my boxers on thinking of "Mrs. Lincoln."_

 _My face was still tingling from her smack and I was starting to like the feeling._

 _I looked at the hand that held her tit, thinking that it might have changed in some way from touching it._

 _So that's what a tit feels like, I thought to myself._

 _I ran that moment over and over again in my head until that hand ended up in my boxers jacking me off._

 _"Fuck," I moaned imagining it was her hand touching me, maybe smacking my dick just like she had done my face._

 _None of the pornos I'd watched had me cumming so hard._

 _I laid in my bed with my hand still on my dick and my eyes closed. The headache I had been fighting earlier was gone as I feel asleep thinking of Mrs. Lincoln._

 _I knew I would see her again the next morning and for the first time in my life, I was excited about waking up._

* * *

 **I was asked to take my time and develop the story a little more. Not sure how long it will be. Maybe another chapter or two. We'll see how it goes.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **The Garden of Eden.**

 **Part 3**

 **Christian's POV**

As the early morning light makes its way through the penthouse, I find myself still at the piano lost in my own thoughts.

This particular piece of music I've been playing has done little to lift my spirits.

The events of earlier keeps playing over and over in my head.

The pain my mother felt when she discovered the depth of my relationship with Elena is cloying, so is the knowledge of my father's anger and disappointment. The level of betrayal the feel is deep.

It showed me that I was right all those years ago when Elena and I first started. I knew my parents wouldn't understand and that all I would end up doing was hurting Grace. That was the last thing I ever wanted.

Hurting mom is like a knife in my chest and disappointing dad is the same.

Never will they see how much Elena helped me.

Looking back, I know I would be nothing without her help. She was the first to believe in me when I dropped out of college announcing I wanted to start my own company.

She gave me the startup capital. She introduced me to her asshole of a husband Linc's business advisors and to key people she'd met helping him with his business over the years.

But even before any of that, she helped me to gain control over my emotions. She helped me to be less angry and more productive in reaching my goals. Everything was based on goals with Elena, meeting certain tasks was key to gaining her approval as her submissive.

I laugh now at how easily and willing I was to jump through her hoops. I never tried to put up a fight. Even on that third day clearing her garden, I was a ready to be tamed by her.

So caught up in my thinking, I didn't even complain about the dinner that night, like I usually did. I even let Elliot's obnoxious comments roll off my back instead of fighting with him the whole meal. I barely paid him any attention. I just kept replaying what Elena said and did, thinking maybe I imagined it. I tried to convince myself I did, but my reddened face told me that was a lie. It certainly happened and if what she said is true, more will happen.

Mom and Dad sat eyeing me the whole dinner, waiting for the other shoe to drop, wondering if I was suffering from some form of heat stroke.

It was really the first time I had been at dinner without being buzzed. Only Elliot knew I was completely sober and he was getting a kick out of giving me hell for it. He probably thought my secret stash ran out.

I woke up early that next morning, ensuring I'd be at work on time. I had spent the previous night racking my brain trying to remember exactly what she asked me to do after she touched my dick and walked away.

She promised to take care of it for me.

I didn't even chance taking a sip of whiskey knowing she hated the smell. I showered and put on a fresh pair of jeans and a new T-shirt straight out the pack. Grace kept buying me new ones because she was tired of the holey ones I liked wearing.

My socks were even clean.

 _"_ _A guy can't fuck a girl in dirty socks, right," I said to myself as I pulled them on my feet and stepped into a new pair of sneakers without even bothering to untie them. "Or am I supposed to take my socks off?"_

 _Christ, I had no fucking clue._

 _I even tried to comb down my wild hair, putting water on it to slick it to my head._

 _"_ _Damn, look at you all prim and proper," Elliot came into my room unannounced. I rolled my eyes at his intrusion. I forgot to lock the damn door. "You blowing off Mrs. Lincoln for bible study today?"_

 _"_ _If you only knew," I laughed. "Hey, El. How do you kiss a girl?"_

 _The smug grin he wore on his face quickly disappeared._

 _"_ _What girl?"_

 _"_ _None of your business."_

 _"_ _Its that fine ass red-head from down the street, right? She finally got your attention."_

 _"_ _What red head?"_

 _"_ _The one that's been riding her bike back and forth across the driveway all summer, trying to get you to come out. You had third period with her before you got kicked out she said."_

 _I had no idea who he was talking about. No girls where interested in talking to me. The minute they saw the gross scars on my chest or they found out I was scared to be touched, they'd go laughing about me to their friends. Girls were idiots, plain and simple. I wanted a woman. A really hot woman._

 _"_ _Well, are you going to tell me how, or not?"_

 _"_ _There really is nothing to it. Its just dancing tongues. Just twirl your tongue around hers. Maybe suck on it. Suck on her lip and try to feel her up too. On second thought, she seems shy. Maybe wait until you see her again before going to second base. But kissing is overrated. It's the stuff between her legs you want. But don't force it."_

 _"_ _Force it?"_

 _What the fuck did he take me for? I was an asshole, yeah, but I wouldn't have force it._

 _He takes out his wallet and tosses a condom on my bed._

 _"_ _Use that," he says, seriously. "Never trust anyone when they tell you its cool not to. Its never cool not to. And the last thing you need is some chick walking around here with your kid in her belly. Mom would shit herself and somehow, it would be all my fault. You need me to show you how to put it on?"_

 _"_ _I think I can figure it out. I took sex- ed last year."_

 _I remember him awkwardly scratching his head and shifting his feet. Looking back on it now, I'm sure that whole conversation threw him for a loop. He was expecting a little teasing and shit talking when he walked through my door. Me asking him for sex advice was new to the both of us._

 _"_ _Mom told me to be sure you were up to go over to the Lincolns. I can see why you're blowing her off today. That red head is worth getting in trouble for. Don't worry about it, I'll cover for you with mom."_

 _"_ _Thanks, El."_

 _I felt bad lying to him about where I was going but that went away when I got to my destination._

 _I walked quickly up the Lincoln's drive going over her list in my head._

 _On time? - check._

 _Freshly showered? - check._

 _Sober? - check._

 _She opened the door to let me in._

 _"_ _Good morning, Mrs. Lincoln," I greeted her._

 _She smiled pleased with me._

 _Respectful? - check._

 _"_ _Good morning, Christian. You look very nice this morning. Very handsome."_

 _"_ _Thanks…I mean… thank you, Mrs. Lincoln."_

 _"_ _Go to work," she told me. I nodded and did what she said._

 _I didn't feel her eyes on me like I had the first two days. I didn't understand what the problem was. I had done everything she said, but I was getting nothing in return. Not even a fucking glass of lemonade._

 _My confusion and frustration grew as the hours went by. I wanted to give that shit up and go home. Maybe find that damn redhead Elliot told me about._

 _I shake my head at the thought of that girl now. Once in a while when a red head crosses my path, I imagine its that girl. I wonder what might have happened if I'd left Elena's that day and found her instead. Would my life be any different?_

 _But I didn't go and find her. I never seriously entertained the thought. I only wanted attention from Elena, so I stayed._

 _I stayed and waited for her._

 _..._

 **Elena's POV**

I was expecting to hear from Christian last night. I truly should have known better. Ana probably has him locked away and Grace most likely has the key.

The nerve of Grace, throwing me out of her house.

I gave her back her son. She knows that I did. She had completely lost control of him. She was so blinded by the little boy he was, she couldn't see that he had grown into a teenager with hormones that were making him crazy. He wasn't able to be touched. Had she not noticed his the hard on he consistently wore?

It certainly couldn't have helped his situation having a brother like Elliot around with his many girlfriends.

Christian was lashing out because he was feeling neglected. I knew with a little attention and affection, he would straighten out. He needed strong discipline and rewards for his efforts. That's how my father raised me. One hand was for discipline, the other for reward.

I offered Christian a chance to relieve some of his pent-up frustration. It had turned into a very self-destructive aggression. When I saw his sexual response to me, I couldn't help myself. The way his eyes looked at the top of my exposed breast. The way he couldn't even form a coherent thought from being so enamored by it. No one had ever responded to me that way. I was always the seductress with men. But with Christian, he wanted me with very little effort on my part.

The path he was going down was certainly not one any parent wanted for their child. I saved him from all that. He is the man he is today because of my time and tutelage. I demanded he show Grace respect. I demanded he exceed in school. All her troubles with him disappeared over night she said and it was all thanks to me. How could she not see that?

She should be thanking me, not assaulting me.

To think that she likes Ana. She thinks she is good for her son. How can she not see that girl for who she is? She is changing Christian, using him for her own selfish needs. She is giving him nothing in return.

Carrick himself even has reservations about her, but not Grace. That woman is beyond guidable and so is her son where Ana is concerned.

I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I trusted Christian's judgement about her. Until she started in on me and her Mrs. Robinson nonsense. The judgmental little snot. She knows nothing about me. Of all the women to pursue a relationship with, he chose one that thinks she is above him.

When he told me he no longer needed my help in finding BDSM partners, I was pleased. I only offered to help because I knew how difficult it was for a man of his public stature to find women in the lifestyle. He was afraid it would somehow get back to the tabloids. So, I did the work for him.

Meticulously, I searched for women who I knew were only interested in what they could get from their DOM and not with having their name in the paper. Christian offered them more than what they expected and they have all been loyal to him.

When Ana came along, I thought he'd transitioned the same way he did when he informed me he no longer wanted to be a sub.

But then he told me of her utter distain for his way of life. Red flags went up about her. Why get involved with a man whom you dislike so much about? Money was my thinking. Especially since she had none.

I leave the mirror and strip off my Kimono, stepping into the shower. The warm water feels good on my skin. I allow my fingers to caress me. I am feeling sexually frustrated at the moment. I won't be able to see Isaac until the weekend.

I smile thinking of him. He is a lot like Christian used to be when we first got together. Of course, he is far more experienced. But training Christian was half the fun, especially our first time.

I remember how torn I was that day.

He had come over on time and smelling good, just like I had instructed him. He was even respectful. I could still see the glint of cockiness in his eyes though, I still can. I've never been able to rid him of it. Not that I truly ever wanted to. My goal was to cultivate it. To have him reserve it for all its usefulness.

It allows him to master a boardroom.

It allowed him to master me when he was old enough.

I frown at the term "old enough". He was always old enough. His age just disagreed with me.

His body certainly was all man. It was nothing like the 15-year-old boy he truly was. Physically, he had developed extremely well.

The bulge in his pants was bigger than any man's I'd ever been with. I knew I shouldn't have touched it, but at the time, I was so caught up I couldn't help myself. Kissing him, set my soul on fire. He was inexperienced. I could sense that. I'd assumed that he'd at least kissed a girl before. After all, he was an extremely attractive boy.

I could tell by his reaction that I had just carelessly given him his first kiss.

I walked away from him, hating myself. I was disgusted with what I'd done, but it didn't stop me from wanting to do it again.

The next day when he was at my door, I had told myself what happed between us was enough. That I couldn't allow for more. That I wouldn't allow for more.

I had gone up to my room while I sent him to work. I was determined to stay there, but my resolve soon faded. I was tortured. My thoughts were so torn. He was my best friend's son. He was fifteen. He had never been kissed before yesterday. Surely, I was about to do more harm than good.

But I was weak. My mind and body were weak. I convinced myself that it would be better with me. That I knew how to take care of him far beyond the abilities of some teenage girl. I knew he wanted me. It's the reason he was there. It's the reason why he came early. I knew he was ready.

I knew he was waiting for me, so I went to him.

"Christian," I called to him. Immediately, he stopped working and gave me his full attention. "I want to show you something downstairs in the basement."

"What is it?"

"Just a room. It's a secret room used mainly for pleasure. I think you'll like it. But If I show it to you, I'll need your word never to tell anyone. Not your parents. Not your siblings. Absolutely no one."

"I promise," he said quickly.

"Christian, If I allow you into this part of my world-if I share this with you. I need to be able to trust you. Trust is utmost important."

"You can trust me, Mrs. Lincoln. I promise I will never tell anybody."

I smiled at him. I could tell my smile relaxed him.

Whatever demons I was battling in my mind were all banished away when we entered the basement.

There I was in control and he was mine.

He was completely mine and he fucking loved it. He loved every single moment of it. Every punishment. Every ounce of pain and every inch of pleasure I gave him. He ate it up. He begged for it. He relished in it. He thrived.

Things between us started off slow, of course. It was imperative that I give him the needed time to adjust.

I took the lead. I had to.

He was so clueless in all things sexual, but he was so willing and ready to learn.

He learned fast. Soon, he didn't need any coaching from me.

He held his sub position down perfectly. He followed orders to the letter. Giving me complete control came naturally to him.

He was much better at it than I was with Linc.

I needed to be in total control of what we were doing. I wanted to absolve him of all responsibility. To allow him to focus on what he needed- on what he wasn't getting anywhere else. In our secret room he found solace. He found stability. He found an outlet for all his stress and aggression.

It healed him.

By the time he went off to college, he was a straight A student. Grace would go on and on about how well-mannered he'd become, how even tempered.

"The change was so instant," she'd say. "I think we've finally found the right therapist. We have our son back."

Never did she question it beyond that. Never did she truly want to question it. Why rock a very steady boat? Why aim it back toward troubled waters?

I was saddened when he went away to college, but I was also excited for him to have that experience in his life. He had earned it.

He promised to return to me and he had, much earlier than expected. But this time he had his own agenda. He had his own destiny and I was happy to help him with it. I was touched that he had asked me. Our brief time apart proved that our bond was still strong. The trust was still there.

I did everything I could to make him successful. His success was my success because in the end, he rewarded me with giving me my dream of owning a salon. I was pleased at both our accomplishments.

...

The shower stream turns cold, so I turn it off and wrap myself in a heavy terrycloth robe. The fragrant flowers from the Garden are coming through the patio. It reminds me of the long hours Christian and I used to spend out when he helped me plant them. It was just he and I with our gloves on getting dirty and sipping lemonade.

I go back to the bedroom to find Linc awake. He just finished on the phone.

"Who is calling so early," I ask him.

"I was calling in a few favors," he said.

"What kind of favors?"

"That jackass you've been coddling all these years is about to get what's coming to him."

"What does that supposed to mean? What have you done?"

"What I should've done years ago."

"Linc?"

I call after him as we leave the room, but he ignores me.

I look at his phone he left on the bed, frowning when I see his last call was to a bail bondsman. Who could he possibly know in jail that needed to be bailed out and what does that person have to do with Christian?

I wince at the sting of my face from Grace's hand.

I was so thrilled about being with the Greys to celebrate. I saw last night as a new chapter in Christian's life. I was happy to celebrate his birthday.

The engagement announcement came as a surprise to me. That, I was not expecting. That, I was not at all pleased with. He never even consulted me on marrying her. But like everything he has tried without consulting me on, it will fail.

He will marry Ana and it will fail. She is not the woman for him. How can such a man condescend to be with a woman who hurls lemon martinis in people's faces.

She is so disgustingly beneath him.

He will figure that out for himself. I know he will and soon, he will return to me. He always does. Its only a matter of time.

…..

 **Present Day**

 **Elena's POV**

I find myself locking up Esclava tonight. I stayed late going over the books. I used to do this with Christian on our weekly meetings, but since he is no longer my business partner, its up to me to dot all the I's and cross all the T's.

Its chilly out so I warp my black shall around me tighter as I lock the door.

"Christian," I say, jumping at the sight of him. "You frightened me."

I haven't seen or heard from him in three months.

"I didn't mean to," he says, moving closer.

"What's wrong," I ask him. I can tell something is wrong. He looks defeated. He looks terrified.

"I was just walking," he says. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I didn't even realize…"

He stops to shake his head. Its like he doesn't even understand why he's standing in front of me. Like he hadn't meant to come.

I smile knowingly at him.

Where else would he go? Who else would he seek out at times like these? Its always been me and it always will.

"Come and have a drink of bourbon with me," I tell him.

"Bourbon," he says, surprised. Rarely did I let him drink bourbon in my presence.

"I'm in a good mood tonight. And it looks like you can use something a little stronger than wine."

I have reason to celebrate. My divorce from Linc has finally come through. I am glad to be rid of him. I was gladder that the judge awarded me the house and a substantial amount in alimony.

"Its Ana," Christian said after his fourth shot of bourbon. "I fucked up with her tonight. Now everything is fucked up. I'm fucked up."

"You stopped being fucked up at 15 years old Christian," I remind it.

"Do you think…Do you think I'd be a good father Elena?"

Is he really thinking of starting a family with Ana? Is this truly what he wants?

My mind is reeling. The whisky isn't helping. My judgement is so impaired that I make a pass at Christian. I only meant to soothe him the way I used to. It only proves to scare away.

"Ana," he says, getting up to go. "Only for Ana."

I order a coffee to sober up, shaking my head at my stupidity.

I take out my cell to apologize to him.

 **I'm sorry about tonight. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. And don't worry so much. You will be an excellent father.**

I smile putting away my phone, thinking of a little Christian Grey that might soon be in the world.

Oh, how I am going to adore that child.

And as for Christian, I spoke the truth. He will be an excellent father. He is already and excellent man. I have no doubt that I will continue to be an important part of his life. I always have been.

I always have been after all. I'm sure if ever his story is told, I will have an important part in it.

Hopefully, I will have my own little chapter. Maybe I'll get my own book.

Elena Lincoln: The Woman Behind the Man.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
